venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Effects
Blood effects were originally in Venture, but red ones were later removed and replaced with colored ones. It was never explained why it was changed, but some believe that it was because the developers wanted the game to be appropriate for the tween audience. Originally in Venture, blood effects were emitted by Porcus and were going to be emitted from other creatures. Past Comedenti If a Comedenti has been poked or killed, green-colored blood will appear. Also, their pancreases have blood surrounding them. Porcus When Brendan led Robert into the grassland during Venturecru 1.0 (May 2015) he was shown attacking a small Porcus, with blood spilling out of the prey. Robert then proceeded to pull the creature's head off (this method of killing was also removed because it was too violent). Robert than ate the Porcus' body realistically, after dragging the body away. Bloody rinds were left after consuming the corpse. Crawlers When Crawlers were killed in earlier versions, blood spilled from the creature. Osseus In an early version of Venture, an Osseus Shooter has punched off a cliff, and there was blood. Lana If you use the shears on a Lana in an adventure, a white substance will plume out. It is unknown if this is blood or polyester. It should be also noted that users can put blood onto Lanas. For example, they can make the Lana be dyed scarlet, or they can use mods to make anything bleed either red or crimson. Zombie Dlabmen Zombie Dlabmen have "meat juice" and decay visible, but no blood. The original texture had dark red blood, though, but it was changed when the Halloween update was officially released. However, the original appearance is still used in the film adaptation Venture: Halloween, due to the film's R rating. Other Creatures Blood once happened to be used after killing players (explosive weapons would have also dismembered players into bloody chunks of flesh, bone, and entrails), which caused outrage over the exaggeratedly large amount of blood. Because of this, Brendan programmed in an option to turn the blood on or off. Therefore, when the player kills other players, they will explode into clouds instead of blood. However, some players were happy with the blood being there in the first place. After a short amount of time, red blood was removed entirely to avoid an M rating (Brendan was specifically expecting one for "Blood & Gore" and "Intense Violence" due to the blood). Current Blood Effects ARE still in Venture but were modified to be more appropriate. Blood colors include: * The Comedenti bleed green, although Comedenti corpses bleed black when attacked, due to coagulation. ** Depending on the Comedenti, though, they can also bleed in orange or black. * Osseus Shooters bleed white color. * Pipipis are soulless, therefore they do not bleed, though acetone peroxide is emitted upon damage. * Crawlers, depending on the Crawler, can bleed in green, purple, violet, indigo, and Byzantium. * Oozes are blobs of slime, therefore they do not bleed, but they emit splatters of goo upon damage. * Blood sprays and splatters whenever Fish are eaten or dismembered. * The Zombie Player Model on the Xbox One Edition is bleeding from the orifices and has bloody wounds on their forearms, triceps, ribs, abdomen, and knees. Category:Unused Category:Removed